College Years
by cutiepie2121
Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn and not have fun because she thinks that love is just another emotion. But what happens when she meets the blue eyed boy changes her mind on the first day! Rated T-EVERLARK PEETNISS.


**AN: This isn't our first FanFiction, but we do still need you guys to read and review. Thanks, R&R ;)**

Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

'Katniss Everdeen' I hear my teacher say into the microphone.

_This is it; this is the moment I've been waiting for, after 14 years of school, I've finally finished._

I take a deep breath and walk slowly up the wooden steps. I watch my feet all the way up making sure I don't trip up. But when I finally approach the main part of the stage I look up slowly, meeting eyes with my teacher, Mrs. Coin.

She holds out my diploma and gives me a huge smile; I've always been her favourite student. I smile back, beam actually and hold out my hand to take the piece of paper that defines my future.

'Congratulations Katniss, you deserve this after all your efforts these few years!' she says loudly, so everyone can hear her. I nod my head in thanks, too nervous to say anything, and take the piece of paper.

She steps back to let me past her and I walk down the steps the other side, holding the diploma to my chest, scared it will disintegrate into dust at any moment.

In the distance I hear Coin call out another students name but I'm paying too much attention to finding my way back to my seat to notice who it is.

I look around and try to seek out my seat. I see all eyes are on me and not the stage, I blush and look down. I riskily look up again and see Gale giving me a slight wave, pointing to the chair next to him.

I sigh and smile, making my way over to the seat that is free next to him.

Gale. My bestfriend. Brother. I have known him since I was around 12. I met him in my history class when we had to go around and introduce ourselves. Since then he has always stuck by my side. I also had Madge, Gale's girlfriend, Jo, Clove and Delly but Gale was the one who was subjected to me.

'Way to go Catpiss!' he whispers laughing lightly.

'Catpiss' is his nickname for me. In history class when I told him my name I was shy. He thought I had said that my name was 'Catpiss Evergreen'.

I scowl at him and sit down. He laughs again, he sound like a serial killer. I turn to the stage and see that it is one of the geeks Beetee. He and Wiress are the geeks of the school. Or were.

'So, plans for summer break before you're off to college? Gale whispers into my ear. I turn to him.

'Um…relax really with the girls, what 'bout you?' I ask him. He smiles.

'Well I need to teach Rory some football skills and Posy how to play tennis!' he says excitedly. I laugh at his excitement.

We both turn back to the stage to see that we are being dismissed now. I stand up and straight away end up being pulled to the side by my sister, Prim.

'Picture, picture.' She says to my mother who is holding hands with my father. I smile and pass mum the camera that was in my pocket.

'1, 2, 3…and done…' she says slowly. I take the camera back and end up giving it back when Jo wants a photo, then Madge, then Clove and then Gale.

We all walk back to the cars after some sad goodbyes. My mum is blubbering by the end, and my sister in tears. I laugh at them and walk to my car with Jo.

'Jo and I are going to go home and get ready for the party tonight, see you then' I say and wave them off as I pull out of the school.

I turn left and end up in a traffic jam; Jo sighs loudly and I laugh at her. I open my window letting air into the hot car. Jo slams on the radio when we notice how quiet it is.

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**Up in the club, we just broke up**_

_**I'm doing my own little thing**_

_**You decided to dip but now you want to trip**_

_**Cause another brother noticed me**_

_**I'm up on him, he up on me**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Cause I cried my tears, for three good years**_

_**Ya can't be mad at me**_

_**[Chorus (inlove)**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**_

_**Hold me tighter than my Deleon jeans**_

_**Acting up, drink in my cup**_

_**I could care less what you think**_

_**I need no permission, did I mention**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Cause you had your turn**_

_**And now you going to learn**_

_**What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Don't treat me to these things of the world**_

_**I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

_**Is a man that makes me then takes me?**_

_**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**_

_**Pull me into your arms**_

_**Say I'm the one you want**_

_**If you don't, you'll be alone**_

_**And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

_**Wuhu uh oh**_

By the end of the song Jo and I have our arms up in the air and are singing loudly. When the radio stops blasting out music, we both fall back in our chairs and start laughing.

'I'm going to miss this, us,' Jo states sadly. I turn to her and see she is slumped in her chair.

'Hey, I'm not going far. You will be 2 hours away, and I've always got my phone!' I tell her. She nods.

'But it won't be the same.' She whispers. The car is silent the whole way back, but a comfortable silence.

**Later on that day...**

'Does this dress make my bum look big?' Jo asks. I laugh and shake my head.

'No, it looks great. _You _look great.' I tell her and she blushes.

'Shut up!' she says and runs around my room grabbing her phone, purse, jacket and shoes. I laugh at her and turn back to the mirror.

'So...are you going to make a move on Marvel tonight?' Jo asks me whilst I put my lippy on. I cringe.

'Erg...NO!' I shout after I've done. 'He is grim.'

Jo laughs and walks over to me. 'Don't you think that you should at least get a boyfriend in college?' she asks.

I shrug. 'Love is just another emotion.' Jo's face falls.

'It isn't, it brings life, joy...happiness. And you need that,' she tells me. I look down and try to change the subject.

'Anyway...' I say awkwardly.

She stands up and grabs her car keys.

'Let's hit the road!' she shouts. I cheer and walk out the house after her.

And the rest of the night is history...

**3 months later...**

I jump on top of my suitcase and force the zip shut.

_Thank god for that, didn't think it was ever going to close!_

I slump off the bed that the suitcase is sitting on and drag it onto the floor. I t makes a loud **thud! **That shows you just how heavy my stuff really is.

I drag it towards the door and down the stairs...with help. Finally the suitcase is propped up by the door and is ready to go.

I turn to see that my whole family are there to see me off.

I go to Prim first. 'Be good for Mum and Dad, yeah?' I ask her, she nods and lets a tear fall from her eye.

'Hey, I'll come visit on holidays.' She nods again and hugs me tight, I laugh lightly and hug her back just as tight.

When she finally lets go I turn to my Dad.

'I can't believe our little girl is off to college!' he beams. I laugh and pull him into a hug. I pull back and see even he is getting teary.

'And don't you have any uncontrolled parties, you hear?!' he says strictly but then softens up at the end. He gives me a peck on the cheek then heads to the door.

I turn to my Mum who is already in tears.

'My baby...' she whispers as the tears fall faster. I run into her open arms and cry on her shoulder. She strokes my hair like she used to and rubs my back.

'I can't believe how fast you grew up. It feels like yesterday you were first riding a bike down the back lane, or tying your shoelaces for the first time.' She cries. I laugh and kiss her.

'Promise you'll call, text, write.' I nod to her suggestions and pull away.

We all walk to my Father who is now by the door and have a group hug.

'I love you guys so much!' I say and walk out the door towards the cab that is waiting for me on the side of the lane.

They all come after me and stand by the cab side whilst I get in.

I open the window and wave out as the driver pulls away from the place where I grew up. Soon my family are just a part of the scenery.

I take my hand back in the window and slide it shut.

I lay my head back on the seat and shut my eyes.

The radio's music from the front of the cab floods into the back seat, I let myself get lost in the music.

_**So lately, been wondering**__**  
**__**Who will be there to take my place**__**  
**__**When I'm gone, you'll need love**__**  
**__**To light the shadows on your face**__**  
**__**If a great wave shall fall**__**  
**__**It would fall upon us all**__**  
**__**And between the sand and stone**__**  
**__**Could you make it on your own?**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**If I could, then I would**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**Way up high or down low**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__****_

_**And maybe I'll work out**__**  
**__**A way to make it back some day**__**  
**__**Towards you, to guide you**__**  
**__**Through the darkest of your days**__****_

_**If a great wave shall fall**__**  
**__**It would fall upon us all**__**  
**__**Well I hope there's someone out there**__**  
**__**Who can bring me back to you**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**If I could, then I would**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**Way up high or down low**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__****_

_**Run away with my heart**__**  
**__**Run away with my hope**__**  
**__**Run away with my love**__****_

_**I know now, just quite how**__**  
**__**My life and love might still go on**__**  
**__**In your heart, in your mind**__**  
**__**I'll stay with you for all of time**__****_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**__**If I could, then I would**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**Way up high or down low**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__****_

_**If I could make you mine**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**If I could turn back time**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**__**  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**_

The taxi makes a sudden stop which causes me to open my eyes. I look out the blacked window and see that we have arrived at campus.

The cab driver turns in his seat and welcomes me to the place. I smile at her and pass him the money that he needs. He thanks me and sends me on my way by helping me get my luggage out the trunk.

'Bye...' I wave to him and he waves back, driving away.

I head towards what I think is the right way to reception. I get directions from strangers and finally get there.

'Hello, name?' The receptionist asks.

'Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen.' I tell her. She nods and scrolls down on the computer that sits in front of her.

'Ah...yes, Katniss dear, here is the papers you will need, a map, and your timetable. Classes start in two weeks so be fully prepared. That means in your first class on time Miss. Everdeen' I nod as she goes on and on about campus rules and when she's finally done pile up all the papers and leave.

I walk out the door and end up on the sunny campus grounds. I look around and see people are out with coffees and drinks and talking to one another. I look at my map and start walking.

I'm so caught up in trying to find my way on the map that I bang into someone and drop all my things.

'I'm _so _sorry about that!' a soft voice tells me. I lean down about to get my stuff when the voice stops me. 'No let me.'

I take this as a good offer and stand back up straight to see a boy with blonde shaggy hair lean down and collect up all my things, and my suitcase in his arms.

He stands back up and I get the first glimpse of his face.

I think I'm dreaming!

This guy has a perfect nose that is small like a button; I can imagine what his Gran says. His smile is adorable and shows little dimples on the side of his mouth, and his white teeth are on full show. His body is covered by a black v-neck t-shirt that is overlayed by a black leather jacket. He is wearing denim skinny jeans that fit his bum...perfectly. Then there are his eyes...

His eyes...

They are like deep blue pools of beauty. They are bluer that the darkest ocean, yet lighter than a sunny day. They look so soft yet meaningful. They look like they can read right through you, and you can read them. I see apologetic and an emotion that is unreadable.

'Are you OK, did I hurt you?' he asks concern in his voice.

I can't help but smile at his cuteness.

'Yeah...no damage done,' I say nervously.

'Good, do you need some help?' he offers. 'You got quite a lot of stuff here.'

I nod. 'If that's OK?'

'Would be my pleasure, Peeta Mellark' he says which makes me blush.

_I don't blush, what is wrong with me? _

'Katniss Everdeen,' I say holding out my hand for him to shake, then I notice that he can't shake my hand because he is carrying all my stuff.

We both laugh as I take some of the things he is carrying.

'Thanks for this,' I say to him and he just shakes his head.

'No, it's no problem.'

I smile and he smiles back.

'So what room are you?' he asks me.

I look down to the map and sheet that informs me where I am staying.

'Block 2, Floor 5, Room 529.' I tell him. He smiles broadly, the dimples keep making reappearances.

'What?' I ask him.

'That's where I am, but I'm in Room 548,' he says. I smile too.

We make our way across the campus making quiet conversation. I notice how husky his voice is and I want to get to know him more.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Fuck! I think I like him. _

I keep getting lost in his eyes when he's talking.

'Katniss?' _Damn! There I go again. _

'Yeah?' I say like nothing happened.

'You OK?' he asks a slight smile forming on those beautiful, soft lips of his.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' I ask him nonchalantly.

He shrugs his shoulders and carries on. He holds the door open for me. I turn and give him a smile and that unreadable emotion comes back in his eyes.

'Thanks,' I say.

We get to the lift and I walk in, Peeta behind me, and press floor 5. The doors slide shut and I turn to look at Peeta. He is looking straight forward. I notice how his jaw is in line, and looks impressive. Also, how his skin is slightly tanned. His shoulders are broad and make his chest look even better than it probably is.

'Done checking me out?' he smirks. I look up and see he is staring at me. I look down and blush.

'I wasn't checking you out I was...analysing you?' I say in a high-pitched voice.

'You're lying,' he laughs. I scowl.

'And you know, how?' I ask him and he laughs harder.

'You're voice went high-pitched,' he says easily.

I look back to him and see he is staring at me.

'So...doesn't mean anything.' I shrug.

He just laughs and walks out the elevator doors that just opened onto the 5th floor.

He walks slightly ahead, so that I am behind him. I am getting a great view.

His skinny jeans are just the right tightness and they shape perfectly around his-

'Here you go!' he says brightly. I look up and see we have reached my room.

He smiles at me and I smile back.

'Thanks again.' He shakes his head.

'My pleasure.' He says with a wink. I blush and take my stuff from his hands.

'I guess I'll see you around then Katniss Everdeen,' Peeta says with a smile.

'I guess you will, Peeta Mellark.' I say back.

He smiles and turns and starts to walk down the hall. Then he suddenly turns and I blush when he notices I'm still watching him.

'And you were so checking me out!' he smirks then turns and walks round the corner.

'No I wasn't' I call down the hall. I hear a distant soft laugh and know it was Peeta. I smile at the thought of him.

_But I so was!_


End file.
